


Smudged Lines Turn Grey

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Gray... I am so proud of you. you'll become such a beautiful woman. and I'm sorry to ask you of this. Your father was a crime boss in DC. He passed in jail 3 weeks and 2 days ago from an infected stab wound. Please do what I never could and fix the city." the voice was cracking and weeping on the answer machine. A gunshot sounded, and the thump of a body on the floor followed.Gray is 13 when she got the voicemail. Since then, she became known as the Vigilante 'Huntress.' And, the BAU policy is 'If they threat national security, recruit them.'
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Gray Monxi

Name- Gray Monxi  
Alias- Huntress   
Age- 27

Skills-  
Intelligence**, reflexes, hacking**, deception, decision making, organizing, multitasking, rarely misses (19/20 chance), pickpocket, lockpicking, lightfooted, super athletic

Downfalls/annoyances-  
OCD, anxiety, insomnia, smoking,

Habits-  
talking stupid fast, unrelated and random facts, cutting off in the middle of a sentence or word due to realization, going silent for days and only communicating through little drawings or writing, not taking care of self

Looks like

Vigilante costume-  
Black jeans with a hole in the right thigh, about 4 inches about the knee that is 2 inches long and spans over the entire width of the jeans, one on each knee and two cuts in the left thigh that are standard. Black hoodie, black combat boots, black and red helemt**

weapons of choice-  
Knife for close combat, bow and arrow for stealth, and pistol for gang related crimes.

Kill count at the beginning-  
429  
Know by BAU-  
37

Area of work-   
Washington DC

Day job-  
Newspaper photographer

Vigilante catchphrase  
"May my mark get hit of they have done something unlawful."

If she wants you to know-

Leaves evidence that the killed was unlawful/not being punished for crimes commited

Vigilante thing-  
Doesnt kill petty criminals unless they get in the way. Only kills people of high status in the crime world

Status-  
Wanted by FBI for killing an agent. Agent was corrupt.   
BAU wants to talk to her

**  
Gray is better than Garcia at hacking. Like, she could hack into the FBI and they wouldn't know until it's too late. She also makes all of her own tech and gear

**  
photos of costume/kinda what it looks like

Helmet**

Jacket

Jeans 

  
**  
The helmet functions as a motorcycle helmet and is kinda like the IronMan helmet. AI's name is 'H'. The glass is tinted completely, so you can see her if your looking directly at it.


	2. 1

The soft red light from the helmet sides give a little light as Huntress jumped from building to building with ease. The sun is rising in 25 minutes, and she needs to get home before anyone spots her. She stopped, panting just a little.

"Give it to me, H." She requested lowly. No one could hear her, the helmet, or H, was sound proof unless she wanted to be heard.

'The sun rise is in 24 minutes and 38 seconds. Are you sure it is wise to hit the last target?' H told her, voice coming off with a slight English accent.

"Yes." Huntress barked, grip tightening around her bow.

'Maxwell Anders is down the block in 2 buildings on the fourth floor across from where you are. He is asleep.' H informed and Huntress nodded. She jumped the gap to the next two buildings and grabbed the arrow from her quiver. She pulled put the servaliance photos and papers and rolled them up. She placed them in the message carterage and closed it to ensure the papers dont fly out.

"Alright, H. Zoom on the target." She stated and drew her bow.

'Maxwell Anders is not alone. Is this wise?' H asked as they zoom in on the sleeping body 4 or so floors lower and through the balcony doors.

"So be it." Huntress released the arrow after being sure it would hit her mark. The arrow landed into his chest, piercing his heart. The girl with him woke up from the glass door shattering and then screamed when she saw the arrow in her bed mate. Huntress ran off, back to her little apartment.

\-----

Morgan growled when he entered the room. Not only had he and the team spent all night trying to find the Huntress, but they killed again.

"Number 37." Hotch huffed and shook his head. "As far as we know, anyway."

"Same arrow, and no prints on anything." Reid spoke up. "Straight into the heart. I think who ever is doing this has thermal or heat sensing goggles. No way a shot like this is free hand."

"Who wants to tell Strauss that we should be recruiting them if we ever find them as a sniper?" Emily added. "The shot was made from the opposite building, top floor. That's 5 floors, give or take, and like 50 meters."

"Holy shit." Morgan sighed and pulled out his phone. "Hey, sweetness. Your on speaker."

"Party-pooper. What do you need, my loves?"

"What can you find on Maxwell Anders?" Reid asked as he snooped around the room.

"He is a 39 year old business man with Mark's Corp. He works as the sales rep to a lot of different buyers. He was top of his area."

"Any dirt on him, baby girl?"

"He has been bribing people into buying the stock. It looks like the only rival recently passed in an office accident, if you call a staple to the temple an accident." Garcia spoke. "The news is at the building, by the way."

"Thank you, mama." Morgan hung up and Hotch went through the papers strapped to the arrow.

"This information matches with what Garcia said." He sighed again. "Let's get back to the office."

\---

Reid was looking at the photos and then picked it up off if the table.

"Theres and ID code!" He said excited as he and Morgan go to Garcia's office.

"Hey, Garcia!" Morgan knocked on the door of the room.

"I've got a tech question for you." Reid told her with a smile. "Can you track a camera by a photo ID code?"

"Can I? Boy genius, your not much of a genius if you have to ask me that." Garcia held out her hand. "The photo, good sirs." Reid handed it over. She typed for a few seconds after looking at the code. She frowned when she turned to them.

"What is it?" Reid asked, confused.

"The camera is an old surveillance camera that was donated when the acnegy got the updated versions. It was donated to the Capitol Post."

"The biggest news reports in DC? Who's the camera out to?" Morgan.

"It was reported stolen 6 months ago."

"When we started finding bodies that tied together." Morgan groaned in frustration. "Who had it before it was stolen?"

"It was last taken out by a Gray Monxi, two days before it was reported missing."

"Did they return it?"

"Yes. Looks like a day before. Looks like she was covering the pride festival."

"Adress, sweetheart?"

"On your handhelds. Stay safe, chocolate."

"You know it."

\----

Gray had her music on, in headphones because her neighbors didnt like her music, and was in her spare bedroom which was converted into a little work room.

She placed the two metal pieces together and wielded them together. There was a clatter ahead assumed was Momo, her dog. And then Appa, her cat, jumped onto her worktable. She gives him a quick pet before lifting the pieces of metal to make sure it the even and such. She, in the reflection, saw two people, on dark skinned and muscled and the other a pretty woman, pointing their guns at her and saying something. She set the metal down and raised her hands. Her headphones were pushed off and onto the table.

"Can I take off my helmet and gloves?" She asked, hoping she wouldn't be shot.

"Yeah." They lower their guns. "You need to come with us."

"What's this about?" She asked, standing up and slipping off her helmet. She placed it down and took off her gloves.

"You were the last one to use a camera that's been used to take surveillance photos of some murder victims." Another man, this one pale with a stren face, said as he looked around.

"Really? The camera I normally use was stolen 6 months ago. I was covering the pride festival." Gray responds and shook her head. "Feel free to look through my things. Doubt you'll find anything."

"Your flash drive ports have been seriously used. Where's your flash drive?" A third guy (where do they keep coming from), tall, pale and skinny, asked as he picked up her computer with gloves on.

"Top drawer of my desk." And the five voltron lions on my desk. And the three chisel tip sharpies in my pen cup. And in the mint chap stick. And in the lip stick container. And sand bottle. And one of the rocks.

"Four flash drives? Why do you need so many?" The female asked, looking at them.

"I'm a photographer for a large news company. Theres a hidden one under my fake flowers."

"Whys that? Something you dont want us to find?" The first male asked.

"No. I was sleeping with a rival from my floor, and one two floors above me. So, I hide the important drive. The only stuff on those four are free-lance photos, some nudes shots from collage and some random things." They all pause for a second. "Its a bunch of dude, and like 10 chicks. They were model students and we did a course merge."

"What's your password?"

"One 2, three 4, five 6, seven 8, nine 0."

"That's fairly easy to guess." The third guy noted as he typed it in. Gray snorted when the computer shut down. She covered it with a cough, poorly, and rolled her eyes.

"Get her out of here. Grab the computer and drives." The obvious boss said and they leave the building.

"Rune! Can you take care of Momo and Appa for me for a few days?"

"You got it!" Rune called back and she dissapeared into her apartment, across from Gray's.


End file.
